


Eyes Closed

by Canablah



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Amazing Spider-Man (movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Young Love, exploration of heightened sensation, they're so cute, web antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canablah/pseuds/Canablah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen wants to know what it feels like to be Spider-Man, so Pete tries his best to demonstrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Closed

Here, enveloped by him, she felt safe. Wrapped in Peter’s arms, she knew nothing could hurt her. If the great and fabled Satan were to come up from the ground, frothing at the mouth and requesting her presence in the darkest part of hell, Pete would save her. That was the only thing that she was absolutely sure of. When their relationship had been starting out, the strings knotting up and forming veins, creating a pulley system between the two, it had been a little awkward; only because it was hard to tell the difference between Peter and Spider-Man. Now, it was easy to discern from web slinger to highschool kid because she had realized that they were one in the same about four months ago, the night he had come stumbling to her, bleeding and groaning in pain, muddying her bedsheets and providing instructions on how to pull spandex off in order not to make the gaping wound across his torso deeper. She had lain with him that night, wrapped in his arms so tight that she thought she beared the gash instead of him, and it was just like now. Spider-Man was strong, Peter was strong. Spider-man stuck up for the outcasts, Pete stuck up for the outcasts because Pete had been one his whole life. Even though, in recent days, he had been the biggest name on every TV channel, radio station and toy store window, Gwen knew something that no one did. He was just Pete. Geeky, stuttering pete.  

Pete, spooning ice cream into her mouth and missing on purpose just to lick it off her chin. Pete, with one hand wrapped around her waist, fingertips absently playing with the tummy under her shirt. Pete, with legs threaded around her own. Pete, with a sheepish smile and a blush when she brushed the hair back from his face and ran her fingers down to his cheek.

“What are you doing?” he asked after he had taken her trailing finger into his mouth and nibbled the tip playfully.

“Touching you.” One side of her mouth pulled into a smile. It was a smart smile and it made him laugh.

“I can see that.”

“Not really. I’m touching your face, so it’s pretty hard to look down.”

“I can feel that,” he tried, leaning down to kiss above her ear, stopping to bury his face in and smell the soft fibers of hair.

“How good are you at that?” she asked, balling his t-shirt up in a soft fist at the base of his spine.

“What?” he asked, running little kisses down the top of her ear.

She giggled, face squirming away from him. “You know, sensing? Touch, taste, sound, sight? It’s enhanced, right?”

“Um, I’m used to it so it’s hard to explain.” He left the top of her ear in favor of the bottom, taking the dangling cartilage and nibbling.

She wrapped her leg around his calf and pulled him as close as she could, her free arm, the one with the little bucket of ice cream, curling around his shoulder to press both bodies tighter. “Try.” Her voice was heavy.

He laughed into her skin, breath cooling the saliva on her ear. “Okay, close your eyes.”

She complied, leaning back a little to prove that her eyes were closed.

“Come back,” he urged, pulling her.

She did, letting her neck fall back so that her lips were level with his collar, just close enough to taste. She did.

He shifted. “No, hold still. Don’t move. Okay?”

“Oh no.”

“No, no, this is a good demonstration,” he reassured her, a bemused smile on his mouth.

“Kay.”

“Gwen, I’m serious.”

“I know, I know,” she giggled. “I’ll be good.”

“Now,” he continued, “I want you to keep your eyes closed and only focus on that - the darkness around you. The deprivation of that one sense. Can you do that?”

She nodded, trying to do what he instructed. It was pretty hard, though, especially with light probing at her eyelids and the humor of the situation. Pete made her laugh no matter how serious he was being.

“Okay, now focus on my voice. Only my voice. Let it.. Fill your mind.”

She snorted.

He did too, unable to hold it any longer, and then they were both cracking up.

She buried her head into his shoulder, muffling her laughter while he did the same with the side of her head.

“This is not working,” he told her.

“No, I want to know.” She leaned back, her eyes still closed, hoping she was looking at his face.

He let out a tiny laugh, chest puffing up with it and falling back down.

“No, c’mon,” she whined, trying to pull his head back. He shook his head, but she pulled again. “I want to be Spider-Man too.”

Peter watched her face for a moment. “Okay.” Very suddenly, he untangled her legs from his own and set her down on the thick webbing beneath them. He took the ice cream from her hand and set it on a bundle of strings a little ways from her head.

She reached out for him, but he grabbed both her hands in his own. Turning them palm up, he kissed both and then closed them into fists under his own. “Eyes closed.”

“Kay,” she nodded, settling back into the knots beneath her, reassured that she was safe with him there.

He placed both her curled hands carefully next to her head and leaned over.

“I can hear your heart,” he told her, low, watching her eyelids twitch in surprise when his cool breath tickled over them.

“You can?”

“No talking,” he reminded, grinning.

“Right, sorry. Oops. Sorry again.” She clamped her mouth shut.

“Your heart,” he began again, “I can hear it. I know that when I do this-” he pulled a shudder from her when he ran his hand down the bare half of her thigh - “you shiver, your skin gets tiny goosebumps, the hair on your skin stands up and your heart beats faster. That effect is heightened when your eyes are closed. Do you know why?”

She shook her head.

“Because you can’t see where I’m going to touch. You don’t expect it. And, when I do it-” he lowered his fingers to the hem of her shorts, swirling tiny circles there when the tips touched her skin. Peter watched every reaction, watched every muscle she owned twitch and heard her breath hiss - “it’s a surprise.”

“That’s how it is. With everything. Every sound is a touch, every touch is a taste, every taste is a sight. Times ten point five.” He switched to the soft skin of her arm, watching the pale flesh prickle and bunch under his fingers. She murmured a sound, shifting her hips a fraction, and then stilled while he ran over the underside of her arm. Too focused on trying to discern where he would touch next, Gwen hadn’t noticed that his lips were drawing closer to hers, a fraction of an inch away in a few breaths.

The touch went away from her for a moment and she braced immediately, waiting for the next caress. When it came, it was between her breasts, trailing downward, and her mouth opened in a gasp.

He took it into his own, slipping his tongue inside to run over her teeth.

Gwen groaned into his mouth, leaning up for more, pressing herself into him and grabbing, eyes still closed, the back of his head.

Peter chuckled into the kiss, maneuvering so her hips were pulled into his own and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

When they finally pulled away for air, Gwen brought the back of her hand up and wiped the side of her mouth. “So,” she concluded, “every sensation is ten - _point five_ \- times better for you than it is for me?”

He shrugged, mouth still pulled up in a devious half-smile. “Yes, but sensitivity and sensation are different.”

“What?”

“Hearing, sight, sound, taste,” he listed, nuzzling her nose, “all things that are heightened for me.”

“Touch too,” she reminded.

 

“Eh,” he shrugged, “I think you’ll always be a little more receptive than me when it comes to touch.”

She laughed. “And why is that?”

“Since I can hear the blood rush, the heartbeat, the hitched breath,” he explained, “it makes it easier to tell where you like to be touched. Well, the places that inspire the most reaction.” Both of his eyebrows waggled up and down.

Gwen laughed, cheeks flushing while a sharp curl of heat trickled down her spine. “That’s kind of hot,” she told him honestly. “You can read my body? Is that why you’re so good at...?”

He shook his head. “Nope, babe, I’m just that good.”

She squealed with laughter when he tackled her, arms flailing while they fell, him on top of her, onto the soft webbing beneath.


End file.
